I ponder my life
by Nonnahs
Summary: OneShot, POVLink. LxZ Now explain to me how I got here and what went wrong. How can I end up loving a life so dishonest? You must be mistaken if you think I'm the true Hero of Time.


**Here I am again. When I should be writing chapters to my other fics I come up with a one shot. **

**Start: 12:15 AM  
End: 1:21 AM**

**I personally think it might rival The Alternate Timeline in it's greatness. It's from Link's point of view as he ponders his future, his merits and last, but not least, his love life. Please R&R :). Oh, and if you get bored, why don't you count how many question marks there are in this fic? I think this should get and award for the most questions in a POV story ever. Hahaha.**

**

* * *

**

I ponder my life as a hero.

What does it mean to be a real hero? I'm not courageous at all and I have no inner strength. Triforce of Courage? You must be mistaken. I don't deserve such an honor. I don't deserve to be called the "Hero of Time" or "The Bearer of the Triforce".

I have gone searching for the true me. Titles such as those hold no interest into who I really am. How could they when I'm an innocent young man desiring so much more?

I have my own hopes, ambitions and dreams. Why must these names interfere with my own wants and needs?

I'm a solitary figure. I live alone and I rely on no one. I prey upon things that interfere with the getting of my lunch.

So that's why I left Hyrule. I needed to find myself. My identity is lost. Someone. Anyone. Save me.

And that dream...

This dream that plagues my sleep, I fear it so that I fear sleeping will re-awaken the beast within the obscure thought.

I see candle light, illuminating the perfect image of a rose. I see golden hair with a luminous shine. It's peaceful, but that's only momentarily for this is quickly interrupted by the light blanketed in complete darkness. The rose is crushed by the darkness and I can feel my life strings being plucked at as though they were a musical instrument. Entertainment for the holy ones.

There are no windows here, a touch of concrete within the doorway. I'm alone. I will always be...alone.

But then I am awakened by this nightmare, which, though I am highly esteemed by many nobleman and royalty alike (not to mention the heavens) as the bravest man to walk the earth, this dream strikes a pang of fear into my heart.

It seems as though I live in a hallway with no doors and no rooms. I am secluded from a society I fought to protect and am to be this way for the rest of my life. I seek my identity and countless times I am given the same answer, over and over again until I am asked what I truly desire.

What is it that I truely desire?

I desire a peaceful life. One which I can life happily without being pulled into a different adventure the moment I complete an on-going task. They are becoming more like chores to me. I crave adventure. I crave the thrill wielding a blade.

But is that truly the path I choose for my life? I can never be married. Am I that willing to love my people and my land that much to sacrifice my own happiness.

I don't think so.

And neither did Zelda when she sent me back in time, seven years ago.

Now explain to me how I got here and what went wrong. How can I end up loving a life so dishonest? You must be mistaken if you think I'm the true "Hero of Time".

If some fairy and a talking tree walked up to you and told you that you were destined to be a hero and save lands across the world, would you believe them? Please. Get real. Except...the tree wouldn't walk but..well, whatever.

The hardest question there is to answer is..."Why?"

Why am I the Hero of Time? Why am I the bearer of the Triforce of Courage? Wielder of the Sacred Blade, the Master Sword? The Legendary Dogondo Buster? Do I honestly deserve all this? This praise which I don't believe I'm worth?

Am I being humble and modest?

Why can't I have what everyone else has? I want a maiden who loves me for me and not my title. I want a son or a daughter I can be a father to. I want a normal life. But I can't have that. I can't have any of those. Am I being naive or is the grass really greener on the other side?

But really, as much as I travel, I could do nothing but make my wife unhappy and upset. I am active, I can not stay in a place for longer than I need to.

So why do I constantly return to Hyrule Castle?

What is there that I really need to find? It couldn't possibly be love. What would love be doing sealed up in that concrete, stone hall.

And then it hit me.

The hallway with no doors and no rooms, holding the keys to the inner workings of my heart.

Hyrule Castle.

Then...who's golden hair could that be in my dream? And why did darkness engulf it the way it did?

The rose? What symbolism did it hold?

All I can say right now is that the hallway must point to Hyrule Castle. If my theory is correct, the blonde hair belongs to...

But why her? Why would she be in my dream? Is she calling to me or is my heart calling to her? Will she be my savior?

Entering the castle, I realized how dark and unwelcoming it was. Maybe it was because I burst in at 23:00. I'm clever, yes?

I needed to find her. She was my only clue. But where to start? It was dark outside and she would most likely be in her room. If I had any idea where that was, you know I'd shoot up there as fast as my bunny hood would let me.

Unfortunately, I didn't so I waited until a guard was sufficiently out of the way to make my way up the stairs. I would know when I hit the Royal Chambers of the princess. Why? Her door would be different from the others, of course. She is Royalty, after all.

I followed a faint trace of sweet smelling roses and was led to her room. I knocked on the door. No answer. I turned the knob. It was unlocked.

Oddly enough, the room was completely vacant of residence. So...where would the princess be if she weren't in her room...?

The Garden, of course. Why didn't I know this before.

I had sufficiently lost my way in the castle by now. Who the hell needs something this big? Honestly, you need a map for each floor and, lemme tell you, there are a TON of floors.

So, as simple-minded as I am, I decided to walk into Zelda's room and jump off her balcony. I knew it was above her Garden and it would be an easy jump to make.

I landed in the clearing below. I dusted myself off when my ears perked up to a familiar tune.

Zelda's Lullaby.

I ran in the direction of the song until I set my eyes upon the most beautiful creature on earth. Her figure was slender yet she had the body of a goddess. She sparked crazy desires in all men who laid eyes upon such a fascinating site. In that case, me.

I didn't realize how much I needed her until that moment.

And when she glanced over to me and set her flower down, my heart just about froze. She stood, I tried to speak. My throat closed.

She silently walked toward me, her eyes never leaving mine. "Link..." she whispered ever-so sweetly.

"..." I couldn't search for the words. God damnit, what the hell is wrong with me? "Zel, I.."

But she silenced me, pressing a finger upon my mouth as an order to hush.

"I've seen your troubles. You're afraid...but you also desire to give up a life so many others dream for."

"A life others dream for? Please! I have no society and I have no real commitment to---"

"That's what I mean, Link. You roam freely without ownership. Your spirit is free so why are you questioning this?"

"Zel.." my throat closed and my heart started to pound. I just realized how much I really loved her, how much she meant to me and how much I needed her by my side. The questions and the realities came back to haunt me and taunt me. 'I've said it before, I can not have a wife.'

"Link, I need you to promise me you'll stay in Hyrule."

Oh, right. Like I would leave the love of my life for Termina. Again. "Why?" I choked out and then cleared my throat to cover it up. "I mean, ahem, why do you need me, dearest princess?"

"Well, I'm your damsel and you're my knight. So when are you going to sweep me off my feet, hero?"

And then she reached up and kissed me.

And right there, all my questions, worries and fears were over.

* * *

**HAHA. THE END :) **


End file.
